


Sprinklers

by FelOllie



Series: Tumblr Made Me Do It [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Original Child Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelOllie/pseuds/FelOllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Olicity - Oliver and Felicity watching their kids play.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sprinklers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Olicity - Oliver and Felicity watching their kids play.

"Where do they get all their energy from?" Oliver wonders, arm slung around his wife’s shoulders.

They’re in the backyard, watching Thomas toddle after Amelia, both of them shrieking happily as water from the sprinkler soaks their clothes.

"No idea." Felicity shrugs, snuggling in under Oliver’s arm, the cool grass tickling her legs. "Just lucky, I guess."

Oliver chuckles, trying not to laugh when Amelia manages to topple herself and her brother into a bush at the edge of the yard.

"I’d be willing to bet that their mother has something to do with it." he grins, leaning in to press a lingering kiss to his wife’s lips.

Felicity is smiling when Oliver pulls back, just enough that he can nuzzle his nose against hers. 

"Well, someone had to balance out all the brooding, right?"


End file.
